


[Podfic] What We've Become (the Mt. Saint Helens Remix)

by sophinisba



Series: Podfics: What We've Become [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Amnesia, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: chromatic-podfic, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: vanitashaze's story read aloud: "Sometimes Martha thinks the world is like that: composite. Layers on layers, and no foundation in sight."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What We've Become (the Mt. Saint Helens Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97862) by [vanitashaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitashaze/pseuds/vanitashaze). 



> Recorded for the Chromatic Podfic challenge, a few months after I recorded the remixed story by thedeadparrot.

Cover by xenoamorist

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DoctorWho/What%20We've%20Become%20\(the%20Mt.%20Saint%20Helens%20Remix\).mp3) | **Size:** 32 MB | **Duration:** 1 hour 9 minutes
  * [Podbook](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DoctorWho/What%20We've%20Become%20\(the%20Mt.%20Saint%20Helens%20Remix\).m4b) | **Size:** 32 MB | **Duration:** 1 hour 9 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
